Permohonan Dandelion
by synstropezia
Summary: Di tengah semarak jalan protokol, gadis itu beradu semangat dengan sedu-sedan knalpot. Suara khas dan senyum simpulnya, menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari para pengakses jalan, "Permohonan dandelion, tiup dan buat mimpimu jadi kenyataan!", "Maukah kau membuatku percaya, Luce?"


**Permohonan Dandelion**

 **Summary: Di tengah semarak jalan protokol, gadis itu beradu semangat dengan sedu-sedan knalpot. Suara khas dan senyum simpulnya, menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari para pengakses jalan, "Permohonan dandelion, tiup dan buat mimpimu jadi kenyataan!", "Maukah kau membuatku percaya, Luce?"**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Natsu. D, Lucy. H**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

Akhir-akhir ini, 'permohonan dandelion' menjadi buah bibir orang sekitar. Ini bukan cerpen di surat kabar, novel romansa atau dongeng hasil rekaan. Kisah tersebut nonfiksi, nyata tanpa keterlibatan rekayasa manusia. Pada jalan protokol, tempat kendaraan berlalu-lalang, sering-seringlah menengok ke kanan, jika cermat mencari, kau akan menemukannya ditemani keranjang bunga. Mengajak dengan nada bersahabat. Tersenyum ramah entah kepada siapa.

"Permohonan dandelion, tiup dan buat mimpimu jadi kenyataan." Konyol memang. Namun itulah keajaiban paling nyata. Semua mengakui juga mempercayainya.

Begitulah cerita teman-teman kantor. Setiap pagi, siang, sore hingga lembur pun, ada saja 'pendongeng' baik hati yang cuma-cuma menyetor kisah. Meski, ya…. Aku masa bodoh dengan 'perhomonan konyol' itu. Namun, terlepas dari pro dan kontra, mereka bebas menganut sebuah kepercayaan. Fiore adalah negara liberal, jadi, selama tidak mengganggu orang lain, maka bukan masalah pemerintah!

"Yo, Natsu! Hari ini kau tidak lembur?" Tanyanya mengambil kursi di samping. Menyeruput kopi disusul mengadu panas, sedetik atau lebih cepat dari itu.

"Jangan sembarangan minum, Loke. Tapi, kau boleh menganggapnya hukum karma," candaku cekikikan. Lucu saja, melihat seorang direktur hilang muka akibat kopi panas. Toh, kapan lagi tangan kanan boss bertingkah jenaka?

"Ekhem!" Berdeham bisa mengembalikan wibawa, Loke melakukannya jika terlanjur malu, "Kita masih di kantor. Tolong panggil ... Pak Direktur!" Berpose 'V' di samping kacamata, bolehkah aku menampar dia, makhluk menjijikan ini?

"Hentikan. Pose itu membuatmu terlihat bodoh. Aku tidak lembur. Ayo pulang bersama, Pak Direktur." Tas sudah rapi, komputer dalam keadaan mati, data tersimpan dengan cadangan di _flashdisk_. Persiapanku sempurna!

"Sebelumnya temani aku mengunjungi Lucy- _chan_. Itu, lho, pedagang bunga di jalan raya."

"Untuk apa? Berhenti kemudian membeli bunga? Tidak terima kasih. Waktuku terlalu berharga."

Akhirnya Loke kutinggalkan sendiri. Mau marah, mengambek atau apapun, mustahil bertahan lama. Kami berteman sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Tujuh belas tahun berlalu, aku hafal segala tabiat baik dan buruk sang direktur muda, begitupun dia walau terkesan cuek. Entah bagaimana, persahabatan unik ini berlangsung lama.

Pertanyaan itu kusimpan sendiri. Sekarang waktunya pulang, menyalakan mesin dari motor tua, yang berjasa dan mengabdi padaku semenjak kuliah. Memang tak sehebat mobil. Kecepatan saja menyamai vespa butut keluaran X680, namun asalkan selamat bukan masalah bagiku. Kira-kira membutuhkan dua jam untuk tiba, belum lagi menghadapi macet, langganan warga perkotaan. Jalan protokol selalu menakjubkan, keramaiannya, permainan lampu neon, juga memiliki kisah berbeda setiap hari.

Seperti sekarang, aku yang bosan mengetuk iseng _speedometer_. Sampai suara itu terdengar memanggil, lantang, bersemangat, di sisi lain menenangkan.

"Permohonan dandelion, tiup dan buat mimpimu jadi kenyataan!" Tangkai bunga liar itu ia genggam, sementara keranjang rotan dijinjingnya erat. Terus berteriak hingga para pembeli berdatangan.

"Aku beli satu, harganya berapa?" / "Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu! Sekarang…." / "Benar-benar keajaiban, bagaimana….?" Sayup-sayup pujian mereka melintas, di sela-sela deru kendaraan. Kepalaku menengok ke kanan. Memperhatikan kerumunan manusia dengan kebahagiaan mereka.

 _TIN! TIN!_

Gawat! Karena melamun begini jadinya. Mesin motor kembali menyala. Aku menambah kecepatannya sampai 70 km/jam. Ini hanya sebentar, jika terlalu lama 'kawan baikku' akan meledak berkeping-keping. Pegawai bengkel pernah berkata, 'segera ganti atau terjadi hal buruk'. Tentu kuindahkan, namun … ada yang lebih penting untuk diwujudkan, selain membeli kendaraan baru.

 _TUSS!_

"Hehh … bannya meletus?!" Lagi-lagi aku menyebabkan kemacetan. Usai minta maaf, motor butut ini kutuntun ke sisi jalan. Sekarang bagaimana? Bengkel masih jauh. Apa harus menunggu pertolongan?

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menghubungi seseorang. Tidak, tidak, jangan terlalu merepotkan mereka, Natsu! Percayalah pada kemampuanmu."

"Siapa yang merepotkan, huh?" Rasanya dia berbicara denganku. Saat menengok ke belakang, kudapati pria berperawakan familier tersenyum. Mengibaskan tangannya sambil bertanya, 'kau masih hidup?'

"Bo-boss Gildarts! Se .. selamat sore. Jarang melihat Anda di sini." Kacau sekali! Semua tampak dari intonasi, ekspresi dan gerak-gerikku. Bahkan jalur pernapasanku seakan dipotong per inchi, semakin menipis hingga menimbulkan sesak.

"Santailah! Kau boleh memanggilku paman di luar jam kantor. Dan tidak perlu membungkuk, mirip kakek-kakek saja, hahaha…." Candanya mengacak-acak rambutku. Ia selalu melakukan ini setiap kami bertemu. Anggaplah, 'bentuk kasih sayang.'

Nama beliau Gildarts Clive, orang yang berjasa sesudah ibu, paman terbaik sedunia! Berkatnya aku bisa pindah kemari, mengenal kehidupan kota selain melalui televisi hitam-putih. Tanah beraspal ini bukan tempat kelahiranku, melainkan nun jauh di sana, desa antah berantah yang tidak tercatat di permukaan peta. Bagi anak kampung tentu sulit untuk berpergian keluar. Rata-rata dari kami diminta menjadi petani, pengantar koran atau nikah muda sesuai adat istiadat.

Terima kasih pada ibu yang berpikiran terbuka. Paman Gildarts karena berbaik hati memberi kesempatan. Tanpa mereka, aku ini siapa dan apa?

"Sepertinya ada yang kesulitan. Ban motormu meletus, bukan?" Malu-malu aku mengiyakan. Paman Gildarts membalas dengan tertawa. Sangat keras sampai burung-burung beterbangan takut.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku melakukannya. Tadi ada paku yang bertebaran, jadi…."

"Anak desa benar-benar lugu, ya. Loke juga samanya walau berpangkat direktur. Kau tidak mau minta tolong pada paman?"

"Errr … bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan, itu saja. Paman membiarkanku bekerja di kantormu. Membelikan rumah kontrakan, bahkan menawari untuk membiayai hidupku. Suatu hari nanti, pasti kubalas!"

"Tekad yang bagus, aku menyukainya. Namun kali ini saja, biarkan paman membantumu, oke?"

"Baiklah. Ingat, sekali ini saja," rajukku memainkan jari gelisah. Paman mengancungkan jempol, setuju dengan perjanjian tidak tertulis ini.

Pompa angin dikeluarkan dari bagasi mobil. Kemeja putihnya digulung setengah, memperlihatkan otot-otot hasil latihan di gimnasium. Sekuat tenaga paman mendorong tangkai, sedikit demi sedikit ban motorku mulai terbentuk, tak lagi kempes seperti barusan.

Ketika paman sibuk, bukannya membantu pandanganku teralihkan ke sisi kanan, pada seorang wanita yang menjadi buah bibir masyarakat. Senyum itu terkembang lebar, seperti layar perahu di tengah auman badai. Rambut pirangnya tergerai sepunggung. Angin membawa harum stroberi yang merasuk indera penciumanku, pasti wangi shampoo. Dilihat dari sini dia benar-benar cantik. Berparas rupawan didukung sikap ramah.

"Matamu mulai nakal, ya. Sulit dipingkiri, gadis itu memang cantik." Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan sepihak tersebut. Aku tidak peduli, keberadaan paman bagai menghilang ditelan bumi, tinggal kami berdua, seulas senyum dan keranjang dandelion.

"Hoi. Kau terpana sampai menghiraukan paman?"

"Natsu? Air mukamu aneh…." Bukan paman saja, aku pun bingung dengan perubahan ini. Sewaktu kerumunan menipis, atensiku mulai menangkap kejanggalannya. Gadis itu … dia….

"Dia buta?" Selaput pelanginya tertutup sempurna. Mata itu tidak memancarkan warna maupun sinar. Terpejam entah berapa lama. Pasti melelahkan dan menjengkelkan.

"Kecewa telah menyadarinya? Ya, tidak aneh sih. Padahal begitu cantik. Wajahnya menyenangkan dan mempunyai senyum menawan. Terkadang Tuhan kejam, ya." Komentar tersebut kutolak mentah-mentah. Paman salah, pasti ada alasan lain!

"Sudah jam enam. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku pamit dulu."

 _BRUM … BRUM…._

"Hati-hati di jalan, Natsu!"

Mendengarnya tubuhku sulit dikendalikan, mengacaukan koordinasi otak yang kehilangan kemudi. 'Kami' mengebut pada sisa rute, aku dan motor hadiah paman, hanya kita di bawah langit malam, jalanan yang menyepi dengan beberapa kendaraan. Tak sampai setengah jam tujuan nampak di depan, rumah kontrakan di mana ibu berbaring lemas. Dokter pun memvonis hidupnya tinggal seujung kuku, tega menyuruhku untuk berharap saja.

 _Tok … tok … tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

"Aku pulang!" Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, kamar ibu menjadi tempat pertama yang kukunjungi. Seperti biasa, senyumnya hangat menyambut kepulanganku. Sedikit terbatuk-batuk namun tidak memudarkan fakta, betapa sehat beliau.

"Tumben pulang cepat. Biasanya kamu lembur." Kursi lipat kutarik untuk diduduki. Siap menjalani sebuah pembicaraan panjang, rutinitas kami bahkan setelah pindah ke kota.

"Bukankah bagus? Aku bisa menemani ibu. Apa Lisanna merawatmu dengan baik?" Sebutlah dia pengasuh keluarga Dragneel. Seorang kembang desa yang mengadu nasib di kota.

"Lisanna sangat baik. Dia mengupaskan apel, mengajak ibu mengobrol, jika sempat berterima kasihlah padanya. Tiga tahun membantu kita, anak itu terlalu murah hati." Kebetulan kami bertetangga. Aku yang secara khusus minta tolong. Siapa sangka disetujui.

"Uhm, pasti. Apa ibu merasa lebih baik? Bilang jika obatnya hampir habis. Nanti kubelikan."

"Setiap hari ibu merasa baik, kok. Jangan cemas. Pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu, balas kebaikan Gildarts, paham? Kau adalah anak yang beruntung, Natsu."

"Ibu …! Berhenti mengatakannya. Aku tidak beruntung, semua karena kerja kerasku." Memang terdengar sombong. Tetapi apa salah mempunyai sebuah keyakinan?

"Bagaimana dengan harapan, kau percaya?" Di sela penantiannya ibu meneguk air hangat. Memandang tanya wajahku yang kusut kasau. Tersenyum seakan mengajak damai, untuk sebuah pemahaman tulus.

"Tidak berubah. Menurutku harapan adalah kebohongan. Manusia bodoh macam apa, yang meninggalkan usaha demi berandai-andai di kaki langit?" Dokter-dokter itupun sama. Bagiku mereka tak pantas melayani masyarakat.

"Pagi tadi Lisanna mengajak ibu ke gereja. Rasanya begitu tentram. Kapan-kapan pergilah ke sana."

"Oh, dia tidak izin dulu ternyata. Namun karena ibu senang, kumaafkan kali ini." Nada bicaraku berubah menusuk. Kesal bercampur marah yang sulit dijelaskan, mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Waktu ibu sedikit. Maukah Natsu mendengar sebuah permohonan?"

"Katakan saja, apapun itu!" Sebelah tangannya sengaja kugenggam. Meyakinkan ibu untuk bilang, tak perlu segan karena aku putramu, anak semata wayang keluarga Dragneel!

"Menikahlah, Natsu. Cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Temukan sehingga ibu bisa tenang."

 _DEG!_

Senyum rapuhnya mencelos dada. Dalam bayanganku, wajah ibu tinggallah cakrawala di mana rembulan tenggelam. Dari milyaran keinginan manusia, kenapa harus yang satu ini? Jika kenyataan adalah film, pasti digunakan untuk detik-detik kematian. Kepalaku menggeleng tegas. Mempererat pegangan pada jemari kirinya yang mati rasa. Beliau tidak boleh tahu, biarkan tangis itu kusimpan demi keegoisan pribadi.

"Kutarik perkataanku. Apapun asal jangan itu! Jika menikah, waktuku dengan ibu akan terpotong banyak. Belum lagi biayanya mahal. Jadi … tidak bisa."

"Mengapa bersikeras, Natsu? Pasti melelahkan harus bekerja, merawat ibu. Kalau hanya menghambatmu, katakan saja."

"Kumohon jangan tersenyum saat mengatakannya! Aku bukan ayah yang mencampakkan ibu, keluarga kita! La-lagi pula … uang tabunganku bukan untuk menikah, tetapi…. Lupakan. Suatu hari nanti akan kuberitahu."

Surai putihnya ku-elus lembut, mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada kening ibu, memeluk dan melepasnya barulah beranjak. Kursi lipat dibiarkan menghadap beliau, sehingga malam ini, benang merah dari obrolan itu kembali tersambung. Punggungku telah membelakanginya. Memutar kenop pintu, keluar barang sejenak untuk melanjutkan aktivitas.

"Setelah mandi kita makan malam bersama. Ibu mau apa?" Tanyaku berhenti pada daun pintu. Setia membelakanginya yang kuingin beliau tersenyum.

" _Katsudon_ buatanmu enak. Boleh?"

"Spesial untuk hari ini, dua katsudon ditemani sepaket cerita."

 _BLAM!_

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Aku mempunyai putra sebaik ini Tolong jagalah dia selalu." Air mata di pelupuknya turun setetes, menderas menjadikannya hujan yang hangat, tidak dingin tanpa langit kelabu, melainkan senja merah-ungu.

Andai diriku mengambil keputusan. Pelukannya pasti berbekas dan ibu tahu, aku ada untuk dia. Namun … tangis itu malah kudengarkan, bukan mereda melainkan menderas, meninggalkan sembap, kata-kata serta sebuah perasaan.

Inilah penyesalan terbesarku, telah membiarkan ibu menangis tanpa menemani di sisinya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pukul empat sore di tengah lukis senja. Aku berada di parkiran, memasang helm dan bersiap pulang sebelum malam. Katakanlah hari ini berjalan baik. Senyumku tak kunjung pudar, justru kian melebar kalau Loke tiada memperingatkan. Dia hanya takut sahabatnya gila, maka setiap melamun atau mesam-mesem sendiri, bahuku akan disenggol, ditepuk punggung bahkan tidak tanggung disentil jidat.

"Ingat, ketika di jalan pikiranmu harus fokus! Kalau kamu kecelakaan karena meleng, aku sulit bertanggung jawab pada tante."

"Siap laksanakan, boss," hormatku ala tentara militer. Cuma-cuma diberi jitakan oleh Loke yang berdeham. Menyembunyikan urat malunya dengan amat sangat buruk.

"Ce-cepat pulang. Hari ini spesial! Maaf tidak bisa menemani. Titip salam untuk tante." Asal melambaikan tangan, Loke membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas. Aku baru membalasnya setelah cukup jauh.

Jujur, aku sedikit kecewa. Baik Loke maupun paman sibuk hari ini, jadwal yang longgar pun terasa sesak, akibat perubahan mendadak. Tanpa membuang waktu, mesin dipanaskan sejenak, kuat-kuat memutar pedal gas dan _BRUM … BRUM…._ Motor tuaku anggun membelah jalan beraspal. Kira-kira membutuhkan dua sampai tiga jam dikarenakan macet parah.

Lima belas menit sebelum tiba di jalan protokol, aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko bunga. Membeli buket anggrek dengan diskon 20%, harga khusus bagi pelanggan yang berulang tahun. Ibuku sering berkunjung kemari, namanya bahkan terdaftar sebagai anggota. Meski, ya … semenjak sakit keras, cerita itu tinggal kenangan kami.

"Harganya tiga puluh ribu joul. Terima kasih sudah membeli!"

 _KRING…._

 _BLAM!_

"Yosh! Waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan." Tanganku menjotos udara yang mendingin. Bulan ini merupakan akhir musim gugur. Salju akan menghampiri Magnolia seminggu ke depan.

Dan benar saja dugaanku, lalu lintas macet sejauh mata memandang. Kendaraan bagai siput merayap di jalanan beraspal. Bergerak dan berhenti sedikit-sedikit, membuat pengaksesnya jengkel dengan membunyikan klaksok. Sementara mereka asyik sendiri, aku memilih diam sambil memangku tangan bosan. Jam di ponsel menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh. Entah berapa lama lagi sampai kesabaranku habis.

" _Bagaimana dengan wanita itu_? _Dia berjualan_?" Iseng-iseng kepalaku menengok. Mencari keberadaannya melalui cela, antar baris kendaraan.

"Hoi penipu sialan! Kau mau membohongi kami ya?!"

"Jelaskan pelan-pelan. Ada masalah apa?" Sayup-sayup terdengar suara di seberang kiri. Nadanya yang merdu mengudara kini bergetar hebat. Tempat wanita itu berjualan dikelilingi tiga preman. Tubuh gempal mereka memblokir pandanganku membuatnya terbatas.

"Katamu harapan kami akan terkabul. Buktinya? Hanya diary usang yang didapatkan!"

 _PLAKK!_

Sepasang tanganku terkepal menyaksikannya, setega itukah sang pimpinan menamparnya? Apa lucu melihat ia meringis? Dua bawahannya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menarik paksa dagu wanita itu dan meludahinya di hadapan pejalan kaki. 'Para penonton' tak lagi berkutik. Terlukiskan rasa ngeri yang kentara pada wajah mereka. Berpura-pura buta kemudian kabur, seakan drama jalanan ini sebatas angin lalu.

Jika kenyataan adalah film, pahlawan pasti datang menyelamatkannya, mungkin mereka saling jatuh cinta, berjumpa dengan kebetulan-kebetulan di luar jadwal, bahkan menikah di istana raja. Mirip seperti dongeng anak-anak, tentulah berakhir bahagia.

Namun palu fakta menegaskan, bahwa hidup ini kenyataan yang kita jalani. Maka hanya tersisa dua pilihan: menyerah atau melawan, menunggu ditolong sama saja, 'menyerahkan diri lebih dahulu.' Dan artinya…. Kau pasrah.

"Hanya diary usang? Bagi pemiliknya, barang itu bukan sekadar 'barang.' Tidakkah kalian pikir? Dia sangat sedih, mencarinya sampai menangis, berkeliling seharian, putus asa …"

Wanita itu maju selangkah. Sang pimpinan dibuatnya kaget hingga mundur.

"Dan dengan santainya kalian bilang, 'hanya diary usang yang kami dapatkan.'"

Dua langkah. Masing-masing telah mencapai jarak maksimal. Mundur sekali lagi dan pimpinannya tewas ditabrak.

"Ketahuilah, itu balasan karena menyalahgunakannya. Harapan tidak berpihak pada kejahatan, melainkan sebuah kebaikan demi diri sendiri dan orang lain!"

 _DEG!_

" _Perasaan ini … aneh!_ " Dada kiriku diremas karenanya. Terasa sakit dan mengentak-entak sangat keras, bagai gemuruh petir yang bersatu membentuk ikatan, menyalak dengan nyaring di dalam sini.

"GADIS BUTA SIALAN! MEMANG KAU SIAPA BERANI MENCERAMAHI KAMI?!" Arah jam 12 pukulan diluncurkan. Wanita itu bergeming, tak gentar meski dirinya menjadi sasaran empuk.

Saat itu juga, 'rantai' yang mengikatku hancur berkeping-keping.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

 _WHUSHH!_

 _BUAKKK!_

"Se-sejak kapan dia di situ?!" Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Menggantikan wanita itu sebagai samsak, sekaligus korban penganiayaan.

"Aku bukan pahlawan atau pangeran berkuda putih. Jika kau bisa melihat, kakiku gemetar saat ini. Semua salahmu … kenapa kau dan kata-katamu begitu keren?! Kita sama-sama penakut, lalu kenapa? Ayo berbagi perasaan itu!"

"Bocah ini berisik sekali…. BIAR KUBUNGKAM MULUTMU!"

"Merunduk!"

 _BRUKK!_

"Rasakan itu! Sakit bukan diinjak-injak?!" Hanya terpikirkan olehku untuk memeluknya. Menggunakan tubuh ini sebagai perisai. Raga tanpa jiwa ksatria milik anak desa.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mereka menginjakmu sangat keras."

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan pahlawan atau pangeran berkuda putih. Hanya orang bodoh menumpang lewat saja." Andai mata itu ada, atensiku menginginkannya melihat cengiran ini. Bahwa diriku tulus memperjuangkanmu.

"Lepaskan. Bisa-bisa kamu terluka parah!"

"Tinggal satu menit. Itulah waktu yang kita perlukan untuk bertahan! Percaya padaku."

Benar-benar tindakan bodoh. Motifku karena tersentuh dengan perkataannya? Loke akan terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita ini. Mereka berhenti dengan sendirinya. Meninggalkan kami walau, ya…. Bayaran tersebut tidaklah sepadan. Mungkin lima menit nyaris berlalu, aku saja yang terlalu lelah untuk menghitung. Tanpa aba-aba membaringkan diri dan menyeka keringat pada pelipis. Menghalau masuk sinar oranye kebanggaan senja.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Untuk biaya pengobatan, maaf tidak bisa menanggung! Sebagai gantinya…."

"Ssttt …!" Telunjukku mengunci bibirnya agar diam. Menunjuk cakrawala, di mana oranye melingkup sempurna langit Magnolia. Bukan aku bodoh, sampai melupakan fakta bahwa ia buta. Dalam dunia kecilnya, mungkin tinggal gelap yang menyisakan hampa.

"Rasakan dan resapi, hangat bukan? Kau juga bisa menggambar pada permukaan langit. Tapi, ya, tidak benar-benar nyata!"

Sekilas baru kusadari ia asyik sendiri. Tangannya meraba buta permukaan aspal. Memungut satu per satu dandelion barulah dikumpulkan dalam keranjang. Barang sejenak aku memberi pertolongan, mendadak teringat nasib 'sang kawan' yang entah bagaimana. Walau akhirnya bibirku hanya membentuk senyum simpul. Betapa malang dirimu, disingkirkan secara kasar hingga terguling.

"Hah…. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sewaktu mengambil tangkai terakhir, angin berhembus kencang membuat benihnya beterbangan. Aku yang … entahlah, antara bodoh dan lupa diri, malah berlari mengejarnya.

 _HAP!_

"Ada apa? Langkahmu terdengar buru-buru."

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja merusak bungamu. Kuganti oke? Berapa harganya?" Dompet lusuhku menyisakan dua lembar sepuluh ribu. Yang tak disangka-sangka adalah, wanita itu menggengam tanganku. Menggeleng cepat dan mendorong lembut jemariku.

"Tidak perlu. Akulah yang berhutang budi. Jika benih dandelion telah terbang … semoga harapanmu jadi kenyataan."

"Harapanku, ya….? Entah, siapa yang tahu! Omong-omong aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lain waktu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Lambaiannya kubalas sembari mendirikan motor. Jarak kami terpangkas, seiring kecepatan membawaku pergi membelah jalan protokol. Lembayung mulai nampak di ufuk barat, tersisa dua menit sebelum matahari terbenam total. Pertemuan singkat namun berkesan itu meninggalkan bekas dalam hatiku, terlebih perkataannya yang menutup perjumpaan tersebut. Kalian tahu? Dia benar-benar tulus dan kuakui … sangat keren.

"Sial! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya! Besok Senin harus kudapatkan. Semangat Natsu!"

 _TIN … TIN…._

"Woii, jangan teriak-teriak di jalan!"

"E-eh … maaf. Saya tidak sengaja."

Syukurlah rumah kontrakan sudah di depan mata. Aku segera turun dan memakirkan motor. Mengendap-endap masuk dengan menyembunyikan buket anggrek di belakang punggung. Kejutan ini sudah kurencanakan jauh-jauh hari, dari membeli hadiah, lilin, sampai membuat puding pisang kesukaan ibu. Kalau ayah di sini, beliau pasti menolak usul tersebut. 'Rasanya mengerikan!', hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Andai ayah tahu kemampuanku meningkat pesat, bahkan ibu mengakuinya terang-terangan. Beliau pasti bangga, sehingga tidak perlu meninggalkan kami.

" _Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa mengingatnya?! Sekarang ulang tahun ibu, tersenyumlah_!"

 _CKLEK…._

 _NGIETT!_

"Selamat ulang tahun, i … bu….?"

 _PRAKKK!_

"IBU KUMOHON SADARLAH! IBU, IBU?!" Sia-sia, kelereng hitamnya tertutup rapat dengan napas lemah. Aku benar-benar takut membayangkannya, kalau tubuh renta itu meninggalkanku sendirian, kesepian, setelah ayah membuang kami demi wanita lain….

"Jika … jika itu terjadi…. Aku harus bagaimana?" Untuk saat ini, biarkan air mataku menganak sungai, melepas seluruh beban, ketakutan dan penyesalanku jika ditinggal olehmu, ibu.

"… _semoga harapanmu jadi kenyataan._ "

"Kapan aku pernah mempercayai harapan?" Pandanganku nanar menatap langit-langit. Air mata membasahi membuat cahaya lampu berpendar-pendar. Aku lelah terlebih mendengar omong kosong itu.

Tak ada harapan, bagi mereka yang kehilangan tujuan.

 _Esok sorenya…._

Kemarin, pagi dan siang ini terasa melelahkan. Aku terpaksa membawa ibu ke rumah sakit, bertemu dokter yang sama, lamat-lamat mendengar penjelasan, harapan dengan segala dustanya, terkutuk mereka semua!

Seharian ibu koma, terbaring tanpa sekalipun melihatku, putranya yang gundah gulana menunggu kepulangannya. Sekitar jam empat, usai membeli vas dan diisi air, dokter sialan itu sengaja mengusirku dengan berkata, 'waktu besuk habis.' Aku memilih pergi, daripada diusir secara tidak hormat. Kejadian tersebut sering terulang setahun lalu. Meski begitu, beliau tetap membela mereka, menundukkan kepalanya dan bilang, 'anak saya bersalah. Maafkan dia.'

Apa boleh seenak itu, mereka menyalahkan perasaanku yang ingin menemani ibu? Jika bukan sekarang … maka kapan? Aku benci menyesal, tidak setelah membiarkan ayah meninggalkan kami.

 _WHUSHH…._

Angin telah mengantarku, pada bangunan megah di mana umat Kristen melayani Tuhan mereka. Ya, ini gereja, dan aku berdiri menghadapnya. Sejenak mematung dengan perasaan ragu, bertanya apa keputusan tersebut benar atau salah, mendatangi rumah-Mu karena suatu alasan saja? Mungkin tak ada cara selain mempercayai paman, 'berdoa maka hatimu tenang.' Sekilas cerita yang melatari keberadaanku sekarang.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

Langkahku memang terdengar mantap, namun sesungguhnya, semua hanya bertapakkan ketakutan semata. Aku ingin mundur dan pulang, tidak sanggup memandang altar di mana seseorang…. Tengah berdoa?

" _Sepertinya aku kenal_." Perlahan mendekat, jarak kami tinggal empat anak tangga, dengan punggungnya yang membelakangi. Waktu pada ponselku ibarat membeku, seakan detik, menit dan jam sekadar dongeng masa lalu.

"Pe-permisi …" Telunjukku hendak mencuil bahunya, jika ia tak menoleh. Aku malah terkejut, berteriak, kemudian _BRUKK!_ Sukses besar mencium karpet merah.

"A-aww….! Maaf menganggumu berdoa."

"Suara itu….? Aku ingat! Kau cowok yang kemarin, bukan? Bagaimana lukamu, sudah diobati?" Genap sudah hipotesisku, wanita itu memang si penjual bunga.

"Y-ya. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu. Omong-omong, kau sedang apa?" Ia berdiri, mencari dan menatapku, menurut insting seorang tunanetra. _Onyx_ ini memandangnya lekat, senyum yang memancarkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Berdoa demi harapan mereka. Semoga Tuhan berbaik hati mengabulkannya."

"Mereka siapa? Keluarga besarmu?" Dua anak tangga dilewati sekaligus. Entah seberapa sering dia kemari, hafal seluk-beluk hingga bagian secara parsial. Frekuensinya jelas, melebihi para umat di hari Minggu.

"Kuberitahukan rahasia kecil ini, kunci dari permohonan dandelion adalah, kepercayaan dan keinginan baik demi sesama." Tubuh rampingnya berbalik menghadap altar, menunduk hormat disusul ajakan untuk mengobrol.

Kami duduk berseberangan, aku di kiri sedangkan ia mengambil arah kanan. Beginipun suasana terasa canggung. Senyap mengungkung tanpa celah yang tercipta. Mulutku hendak bertanya menyangkut rahasia itu, seperti, 'apa maksudnya?', 'kenapa diberitahukan padaku?'. Dari jutaan manusia di bawah langit Magnolia, kenapa harus pegawai kantor? Bukan boss perusahaan, seniman atau musisi jalanan?

"Katakan apa maumu?" Jingga mulai terbit menghias angkasa. Sinarnya menembus kaca patri, membentuk duplikat siluet yang sejenis, dengan gambaran mosaik. Pemandangan ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. Namun atmosfer tegang seakan mencekik tenggorokan. Sekarang kami membenci santai dan memilih beradu argumen.

"Buta sekalipun, telingaku tidak bisa dibohongi. Saat kamu bertanya, 'harapanku….', aku tahu kau tak mempercayainya. Itulah kenapa rahasia tersebut kuungkap. Sekarang giliranku bertanya, tujuanmu ke sini apa?"

"Bi-bisa bahas yang lain? A-ah … iya! Siapa namamu? Aku bingung harus memanggil apa, hahaha…." Celetukku menggaruk dagu. Spontanitas jika merasa malu atau kehabisan kata-kata.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Kamu? Benar juga, ya, kita belum berkenalan."

"Natsu Dragneel. Senang bertemu denganmu, Luce." Dahinya mengernyit heran. Aku pun terlambat sadar, akan panggilan aneh tersebut. Kedua tanganku mengibas udara yang mendingin. Walau sia-sia karena dia buta, tidak mungkin menyadari kode tersebut.

"Tidak suka dengan panggilannya? Maaf. Kalau begitu Lucy saja."

"Luce terdengar manis, kok. Kamu lelaki pertama yang memanggilku begitu." Merah muda dan oranye nampak kontras, dalam permainan warna tersebut. Namun kuakui, mereka indah sekaligus apik di waktu bersamaan.

"Benarkah? Ehehehe…. Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Di gereja ini, Pastor Jura berbaik hati membiarkanku tinggal. Setiap Minggu aku mengikuti misa pagi, membantu suster di halaman atau ikut kebaktian. Awalnya sulit, tapi lama-lama…. Kurasa tidak buruk."

"Hidup demi melayani Tuhan, ya? Kau orang baik, Luce."

"Natsu sendiri bagaimana? Kau datang untuk berdoa, bukan? Lakukanlah, kutunggu di sini."

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku seorang atheis. Mungkin kamu berpikir, 'untuk apa kemari jika tidak mempercayai Tuhan?' Ibuku sakit parah. Jadi dengan berdoa, bisa saja…. Lupakan. Paman yang menyuruhku berkunjung."

Memalukan, sangat bahkan…. Tenggorokanku kering, frasa telah meninggalkan lisan yang kelu ini. Mata memanas tanda cairan bening itu segera meleleh. Dada memekik sesak dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Perhatian Luce membuatku sadar diri. Lebih baik aku pergi daripada mengotori rumah Tuhan. Dalam sunyi langkahku berderap. Perlahan namun pasti meninggalkannya yang terduduk, bisu tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, tuli seakan masa bodoh, buta memang buta sungguhan.

"Maka percayalah. Tuhan menyertaimu selalu, Natsu." _TAP, TAP!_ Terhenti di ambang pintu, jari yang menyentuh kenop terlepas begitu saja. Kepalaku menengok punggungnya, tembok antar kami yang menutup akses untuk saling berpandangan.

"Gunakanlah doamu bukan untuk seseorang sepertiku. Jika kau, 'yang diberkati', aku hanya, 'pelaut buta.' Dengarkan, kita berbeda jauh." Nonkomentar, Luce tetap bergeming.

"Kurasa … kita tidak akan bertemu lagi."

Memang lebih baik begini. Kami berbeda satu dengan lainnya, dan celah itu mengundang malapetaka. Langit yang lelah perlahan menggelap. Jam taman menunjuk pukul 17.30, waktu besuk kembali dibuka sampai tujuh malam. Aku telah memutuskan sejak awal, tujuan sesudah gereja ialah rumah sakit tempat ibu dirawat.

Baru setengah rute terlewati. Aku merasa, inilah perjalanan terpanjang seumur hidup. Tanjakan favoritku terasa memberatkan, tanpa motor butut, sepeda merah atau Loke yang mengajak berlomba. Namun saat itu, penyebab tersebut bukan alasan tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Melainkan dering ponsel dalam saku celanaku, memanggil bak anjing mengonggong demi sang tuan.

"Halo?"

"Kau mematikan ponsel? Sulit sekali menghubungimu!"

"Langsung katakan ada apa. Aku menuju rumah sakit sekarang." Dalam saku celana tanganku bersembunyi. Kembali menghitung dan melanjutkan langkah, yang sempat terhenti. Pelaku di seberang sana, yakni Loke terdiam lama. Tengah melamunkan sesuatu atau entahlah!

"Percepat jalanmu, bahkan berlarilah sekuat tenaga! Tante…. Dia masuk UGD! Dokter Makarov berkata harus dioperasi."

 _DEG!_

 _PRAKK!_

"Sialan … sialan, sialan, sialan!"

"Natsu jawab aku. Hey kau mendengarku?! HOI!"

Apa berharganya _handphone_ jika kabar buruk menghampiriku? Apa guna doa jika usaha selama ini sia-sia?! Mereka berkata, 'mustahil menolong ibu', 'biarkan dia meninggal', tapi aku … aku bersikukuh mempertahankan kehidupan beliau. Berbedakah dengan berharap? Kalau atensiku tidak mempercayai, kenapa belum pasrah sejak vonis setahun lalu? Lihat, betapa munafik diriku. Pantas Tuhan berpangling.

"Tolong…. Beritahu aku sebaiknya bagaimana…." Dari awal pun kakiku telah goyah. Terjatuh dalam proses yang menyakitkan. Kini bersimpuh dengan berpegangan pada tiang lampu. Bulan saja memilih bersembunyi di belakang awan, tahu Natsu Dragneel sangat menyedihkan.

Usaha ada karena suatu harapan. Aku bodoh terlambat menyadarinya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Dengan gejala lelah, letih dan lesu, aku dibangunkan orkestra tiga pasang burung, riang menyambut pagi kala matahari terbit dengan cemerlang. 'Alaram' tersebut jauh lebih baik dari pekikan weker hijauku. Anehnya ia anteng walau hari ini Senin, di mana rutinitas kembali memutar searah jarum jam, begitu membosankan, menjenuhkan, namun penting demi memperbaiki ekonomi.

Terlebih ibu masuk UGD, koma dalam waktu yang sulit ditentukan, pendek-panjangnya tak dapat diukur dengan hari, bulan bahkan tahun. Namun hanya itu, tentang kemarin aku menjenguk, mentah-mentah memarahi tim medis, duduk menggerutu di ruang tunggu, memoriku tidak merekam bahkan ingat secuil pun. Dua puluh empat jamku berhenti pada sore hari, pertemuan kedua kami.

"Kkhh … kepalaku sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

 _BUK!_

 _KRASAK…._

"Kertas? Siapa yang memberikannya?" Pasti terjatuh, saat sikutku tidak sengaja menyenggol nakas. Ditilik dari kanji sang penulis–rapi, kecil-kecil menusuk mata senada pesannya, siapa lagi jika bukan Loke.

 _ **Istirahat yang cukup. Aku menyimpan yakisoba dalam kulkas, kau tinggal menghangatkannya. Tante baik-baik saja. Jenguk dan tanyakan pada dokter, kalau masih keras kepala.**_

 _ **Omong-omong turunkan berat badanmu dan jangan tidur di jalan. Menyusahkan tahu -,-**_

"Setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih."

Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, cocok untuk atheis, orang tua dan pemuja gaib–rumah peramal. Aku menemui Madam Ultear–begitulah cara kami memanggil, setiap masalah menimpa ibu. Namun akhir-akhir ini jarang, karena paman, Loke, bahkan Lisanna ikut-ikutan menyuruhku ke gereja. Menyebalkan? Jelas! Seperti kataku, Fiore menganut sistem liberal, kebebasan adalah hak masing-masing individu. Untuk apa mereka merisaukan pilihanku?

"Yosh. Dengan begini sudah siap!" Bersetelan kemeja biru, celana denim, jaket merah tebal, topi bisbol dan kacamata hitam, aku keluar rumah dalam kondisi menyamar. Siapa tahu akan bertemu Lisanna, Loke, parahnya paman di tengah jalan.

 _TAP … TAP … TAP…._

Tapi sebelumnya, aku mengunjungi kamar ibu, dalam keadaan pintu terbuka. Memandangi perabotan satu per satu, terakhir sebuket anggrek malang yang terlantar. Seluruh daun serta bunganya layu akibat kehausan, menyisakan pilihan dibuang karena sudah terlambat memberi perawatan.

"Tunggu aku, ibu. Apapun kata takdir, kita pasti merayakan ulang tahunmu! Meniup lilin, makan kue, puding pisang buatanku…."

 _Snob … Snob…._

"Uhm! Akan kujemput janji itu."

Bukan waktunya untuk menangis, aku harus bertindak secara skematis! Di luar sana jalanan ramai. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya tampak dua jenis kendaraan serta lalu-lalang manusia. Mereka bersatu, menimbulkan kekacuan yang membuat pandangan berkunang-kunang. Kepalaku ditundukkan sepanjang berjalan. Enggan melihat siapapun, dipergok atau kena tanya petugas sekitar.

Madam Ultear benar-benar tersembunyi dari keramaian. Tendanya terletak di pelosok gang. Berbahaya jika malam terbit. Dipenuhi sekelompok preman saat siang. Waktu terbaik adalah pagi, ketika mereka masih tertidur dan memeluk guling.

 _TOK … TOK … TOK….!_

"Kodenya tujuh, tujuh, tujuh." Sekali ketuk untuk satu angka. Aku si pelanggan tetap, hafal mati seluk-beluk kebiasaan Madam Ultear.

"Silakan masuk. Dan kau tidak perlu menyebut kodenya, Natsu."

"Selamat pagi, maaf telah menganggu sedini ini. Aku membutuhkan bantuan Madam Ultear, menyangkut masalah…."

"Ibumu, benar bukan? Aku sudah mengamati sesuai permintaanmu. Kali ini benar-benar buruk." Kalimat terakhirnya ditekan sedemikian rupa. Menghadirkan rasa cemas yang membuatku berkeringat dingin. Kalau Madam Ultear begini, dia sangat serius!

"Beritahu aku cara menangkal nasib buruknya!" Badanku merunduk dengan kepala menyentuh karpet. Kode yang menyiratkan permohonan teramat sangat.

"Jauhi wanita buta di jalan protokol. Dia membawa nasib buruk bagi ibumu."

 _DEG … DEG … DEG….!_

"Aku harus menjauhi Luce? Tapi kenapa?! Dia hanya wanita buta yang–!", "Apa kau meragukan ramalanku? Pergilah jika begitu," potong Madam Ultear galak. Suka atau benci aku menurut, minta maaf dan mustahil balik, dalam jangka waktu cepat.

Kacau sudah, rancanganku hancur akibat hilang kendali! Kenapa Luce harus terbesit dalam ramalan, pembicaraan kami? Seakan dia sendiri yang datang, merasuki alam bawah sadar dan menggantikan koordinasiku atas otak. Prasangka itu terlalu konyol untuk menuduhnya. Aku belum gila sampai menganut paham absurdisme.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dalam pikirkan yang semerawut, penyesalan membobol masuk pertahananku, keputusan bahwa mengunjungi Madam Ultear adalah solusi terbaik, sementara jauh-jauh hari, aku tahu pesannya untuk menjauhi Luce. Dengan berbagai kesialan saat kami bertemu, kecuali di gereja sore kemarin, peristiwa-peristiwa itu berkait dan merumuskan suatu kesimpulan.

Ketika melihatnya ban motorku meletus. Kedua kali ia dihadang preman. Ketiga saat kami bertemu, usai pulang dari gereja, ibu masuk UGD. Seumpama seharian itu aku diam di sana, apa semua ini tetap terjadi, ataukah berubah 180 derajat? Siapa yang tahu. Madam Ultear sekalipun tidak memiliki kunci jawabannya.

Kini daripada melamun, lebih baik mataku fokus atau….

 _BRUKK!_

Menabrak seseorang di tengah keramaian.

"Maaf. Saya melamun sehingga tidak melihat sekitar."

 _GREP!_

"Tuan….?" Nyaris saja amarahku meledak, jika daratan dan marabahaya-nya benar-benar terlupakan.

"Tikus nakal sedang berkeliaran, ya. Kau dari rumah peramal itu, bukan?" Tak kenal ampun telingaku dijewer, lengkap dua-duanya meninggalkan bekas semerah tomat. Di antara seluruh kemungkinan, kenapa jatuh pada yang paling buruk?

"I … itu…. Maafkan aku, paman!"

 _KRUKKK…._

"Hahaha … paman ingin mengisengimu padahal." L-lho? Aku yang gagal paham melongo menatapnya. Sesaat ia heran, tertawa semakin keras sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Para pejalan kaki sampai cekikikan menyaksikan.

"Ekspresimu mirip bocah lima tahun! Ahahaha…. Ya ampun, umurmu dua puluh empat lho. Sebentar lagi jadi ayah masih saja polos. Bisa-bisa kau ditipu anakmu sendiri."

"Me-menikahnya masih lama kok! Paman menyebalkan, aku mau pulang."

"Yakin pulang dengan perut kosong? Ayo mampir ke lestoran ramen. Paman traktir." Mengesampingkan gengsi, tawarannya kutanggapi sambil berlalu.

Mereka yang menonton tertawa di sela-sela pertengkaran kami. Terlebih melihat paman mengejarku hingga kewalahan, ibarat keluarga bahagia dalam telenovela meski, ya … usiaku tidak cocok untuk itu. Sosoknya mirip dengan ayah, hanya lebih tua dan mesum mempunyai istri sekalipun. Dua hari lalu, bertepatan ulang tahun ibu, anaknya lahir ke dunia ini, seorang bayi perempuan yang akan tumbuh, menjadi wanita cantik pun cerdas.

 _KRING...!_

Kerincing bel menyapa indera pendengaranku, ditemani alunan musik klasik karya Mozart, yakni Fur Elise. Paman memilih tempat di samping jendela, favoritnya setiap kami berkunjung dengan Loke. Kalau ditanya kenapa … karena kita bisa memperhatikan, kepingan-kepingan cerita milik warga di kota ini.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?"

"Yo, Mirajane- _chan_. Seperti biasa, ya, minumnya juga." Lagi-lagi bersikap genit! Perutnya ku-sikut dengan sengaja, memberi peringatan, 'lakukan lagi dan kulaporkan pada tante.'

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ha ... h, kau mempermalukan paman di depan Mirajane- _chan_. Tadi sudah keren padahal!" Seharusnya aku yang menghela napas, protes dan menggerutu sebal. Malah terbalik dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan tersebut.

"Siapa peduli. Aku hanya memegang amanat tante."

"Paman ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi apa, ya? Oh! Adakah wanita yang ingin kau nikahi?"

"Satu kopi pahit dan jus jeruk. Selamat menikmati." Merdu suara Mirajane mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Menyedot perhatian paman yang tengah mencicip, setetes kafein itu. Siulannya menyaingi alunan musik. Terbitlah juga senyum penuh sejuta arti.

"Seleramu bagus ternyata. Mirajane- _chan_ memang cantik. Adiknya juga manis. Dada mereka sama-sama besar dan…." _PLAKKK!_ Dengan tega aku menamparmu keras.

"Barusan ada nyamuk. Jadi kusingkirkan dulu."

"Hanya bercanda, paman kira kamu tertarik dengan Mirajane- _chan_ atau Lisanna. Atau mungkin calon mempelaimu Lucy? Setiap melihatnya pandanganmu begitu intens. Siapapun pasti ciut, jika ingin merebut dia darimu."

"Tolong ulangi, paman menyebut siapa tadi?"

"Lucy. Wanita penjual dandelion di pinggir jalan. Benar juga, kalian belum berkenalan, ya? Kapan-kapan paman ajak kamu untuk…."

"Bagaimana bisa paman mengenal Luce?!" Sepasang _onyx_ -ku melototinya sangat dekat. Mundur seinchi aku maju dua kali lipat, begitu terus hingga beliau angkat tangan, menyerah akibat sifat keras kepalaku.

"Mudah saja, paman menanyakan namanya dan kami mengobrol sedikit. Kau mendadak posesif, cemburu kah?" Ya ampun, ada apa denganku Senin ini? Lagi-lagi nama Luce tersisip dalam percakapan. Cepat atau lambat aku bisa gila sungguhan!

"Maaf, itu murni refleks! Luce … bukan anak paman?" Jangankan membendung malu, aku ingin keluar dan menangis saja! Pertanyaan ini aneh, bahkan melebihi, 'kenapa angka 1 harus berbentuk garis?'

"Cana Clive namanya, bukan Lucy Heartfilia. Dengarkan baik-baik, Natsu, sebejat dan senakal apapun paman, tidak mungkin menelantarkan seorang wanita."

"Atau paman ceritakan saja. Lucy hidup sebatang kara, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak kecil ia menyukai dandelion, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula kami belum banyak mengobrol."

"Karena itu cari tahulah. Paman yakin kamu menyukainya. Ingat baik-baik, ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama." Telunjuk itu menekan hidungku pelan. Sementara beliau tersenyum simpul, tanpa maksud lain atau sekadar iseng.

"Omong-omong soal Luce, kenapa paman peduli padanya? Karena dia buta? Seorang wanita?"

"Terkadang sesuatu tidak perlu alasan. Karena kita membicarakan Lucy … paman boleh minta tolong?" Kedua tangan mengatup saling bertindih. Tubuhnya condong ke depan menatap lekat bola mataku. Jika meja bukan sebagai pembatas, aku sulit membayangkan jarak kami sekarang.

"Tolong jaga dan perhatikan Lucy. Kau sendiri tahu, paman segera pindah ke luar negeri, posisiku akan digantikan Loke minggu depan. Mungkin saja, makan siang ini yang terakhir kali."

"Justru terbalik, malah Luce yang menjaga serta memperhatikanku. Maaf, aku memang tidak berguna." Garis tegasnya sarat oleh kekecewaan. Wajah menyenangkan itu berubah menyedihkan, kentara walau ditutupi senyum kecut.

"Tetapi …" Aku tersenyum, sangat lebar bahkan. Berbalik badan, berlari menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Pasti kucoba! Kita pernah ditolong dan aku mewakili paman untuk berterima kasih."

 _KRING!_

 _BLAMM!_

Keinginanku adalah menemuinya, mengungkapkan rasa yang bertumpang tindih ini, sebelum membusuk menjadikannya penyesalan terburuk. Dalam versiku, permohonan dandelion bukan keajaiban sesungguhanya, melainkan perjumpaan kami, walau berlangsung singkat di setiap babak.

Bahkan sekarang, tanpa kompas, pemetaan atau rumus matematika, aku mampu menemukannya berdiri, di tengah keramaian memanggil mereka, yang ingin mempercayai permohonan dandelion. Pandangan kami tak akan bertemu, senyumku bukan terbaik untuk diakui dan dirasakan olehnya, tetapi….

"Yo, Luce. Berjualan seperti biasa?"

Suara ini akan terdengar, menggantikan mata untuk mencari keberadaanku, dalam gelap dunianya.

"Uhm. Kau mau satu? Gratis kok." Luce menyodorkan setangkai, tanpa tahu seberapa pasti, jarak yang tercipta antara kami. Namun aku bergeming di sini, menatap lamat dirinya di seberang sana, terhalang oleh jurang, bernama lautan manusia.

"Daripada dandelion, orang-orang lebih menyukai mawar, tulip, anggrek atau bunga matahari. Kenapa kau menjual bunga liar, ketika mereka bisa mendapatkannya sangat mudah di padang rumput?"

Keluar lagi pertanyaan aneh! Aku ingin membanting kepala, berteriak, 'Natsu bodoh' sampai penyesalanku lunas terbayar. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Luce, lalu-lalang orang menghalangi pandanganku yang menunduk ke bawah.

"Bukan maksudku mengejek jualanmu! I-itu murni karena penasaran," seruku spontan. Hendak meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara kami.

"Hanya dandelion yang benihnya dapat terbang. Bagiku … mereka membawa harapan dan melambangkan kebebasan dalam bermimpi." Terhenti sejenak, Luce menoleh pada langit, di mana biru melukiskan diri secara apik. Burung-burung beterbangan dengan sayap mereka yang berkilau.

"Jadikanlah harapan seperti dandelion, sejauh apapun jalan yang ditempuh, teruslah terbang tanpa mengeluh. Jatuh sekalipun, semua itu baik adanya dan terus berkembang."

 _WHUSHH…._

Angin adalah mantera-nya. 'Ia' tak menciptakan gaun untuk sang putri, dengan memoleskan embus udara pun, _dress_ putih _one piece_ menjadi seindah gaun pesta milik Cinderella. Tanpa perlu meninggalkan sepatu kaca, sang pangeran akan jatuh cinta, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah pada kata-kata, kecantikan atau kesederhaannya, aku pasti tenggelam semakin dalam.

Bayangkanlah sepasang permata itu ada, berwarna karamel manis, sejernih biru laut, merah yang berani atau hijau nan permai. Tentu sempurna dan bagiku melebihi Monalisa. Aku menginginkannya, aku mau Luce melihatku!

"Hey, Natsu … kau tahu alasanku, menciptakan permohonan dandelion?"

"Me-memang apa?" Tersadar dari lamunan, aku menggaruk dagu heran. Ikut menanyakan alasannya entah kepada siapa. Mungkin awan putih, angin musim dingin atau bulu burung yang terjatuh.

"Banyak orang telah berusaha keras. Namun kebanyakan, tidak mendapat balasan sepadan atas perjuangan tersebut. Justru menuai pengkhianatan, rasa sakit atau apapun, yang membuat mereka terluka serta marah."

"Jadi kuputuskan menciptakan permohonan dandelion. Bukan keajaiban yang ingin kutawarkan, melainkan untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka atas sebuah harapan, perjuangan dan kebaikan Tuhan."

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau salah satu dari mereka yang telah kehilangan?"

"Tahun lalu, ibu divonis menderita kanker stadium empat. Aku selalu menyalahkan dokter, bilang mereka tidak becus, hanya modal sertifikat, jas putih dan gelar semata-mata. Segala cara sudah kucoba, dari pengobatan tradisional bahkan mempercayai ramalan."

Bibirku memproduksi merah yang menganak sungai, bekas dari gigitan guna meredam pahit getir tersebut. Aku benci mengingat apalagi mengenangnya. Mungkin dengan keberadaan Luce, hatiku bisa lebih damai, membuat janji bahwa suka duka ada untuk saling melengkapi.

"Akhirnya sama saja, ibu masuk rumah sakit, koma berkepanjangan malah…." Belum ada respon. Lucy masih takzim dalam posisi mendengarkan.

"Maukah kau membuatku percaya, Luce? Sekali lagi saja…. Aku … aku menginginkannya!"

 _FUHH…._

Benih itu mengudara, menyelam dan berkelana pada luasnya atap milik langit. Kami lah saksi biru dari 'pelepasan' tersebut.

"Semoga ibumu sembuh, Natsu. Terima kasih telah kembali percaya." Semua berkat Luce. Aku bukan lagi, 'pelaut buta', matahari sudah datang dan tersenyum, layaknya kami adalah sahabat karib.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti punya permohonan, semisal berkeluarga, bisa melihat, atau … aku yakin ada banyak! Jadi ceritakanlah."

"Keinginan untuk melihat, ya? Itu dulu sekali. Selama orang lain bahagia, bagiku sudah cukup." Manusia seegoisku tergerak oleh pengorbanannya. Mana mungkin permohonan dandelion tercipta, jika Luce tidak mengesampingkan diri sendiri?

"Perkataanku ada lanjutannya. Kalaupun ibu meninggal, pasti kuterima dengan lapang dada. Jika harus 'pulang', mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak ingin bersikap egois. Maka…."

 _TAP. TAP. TAP._

 _GREP!_

"Harapan yang selama ini dibagikan pada orang lain, akan kubuat kau menikmatinya. Percaya dan camkan baik-baik ucapanku, suatu hari nanti … kamu pasti bisa melihat! Aku janji."

"Ja-janji? Tak perlu berlebihan. Tapi … terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya." Pautan kami dilepas sepihak olehku. Sekilas bagai pariwara di televisi, semburat itu timbul melukiskan senja. Memaku tatapan sang penonton, membuat ia berkedip dan tahu-tahu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Telapak tanganku berkeringat, ya? Maaf. Habisnya tiba-tiba digenggam.

"Berkeringat sekalipun aku menyukainya! Semua itu demi meyakinkanmu. Kau boleh mengenggam dan menagih janjiku, Luce. Pria sejati tak akan berbohong."

Jika kau bisa melihat, mataku telah menunjukkannya secara gamblang, tatapan yang lembut namun tegas dan menyayangimu. Seribu kali sayang kami harus berpisah, bukan karena jam besuk ibu, ingatlah bahwa beliau masih koma. Jam kerja kantor? Sekarang saja waktu makan siang. Panggilan mendadak dari Loke? Ia terlalu baik juga kejam di waktu bersamaan. Mana enak hati, menganggu dengan mengatasnamakan pekerjaan?

"Pulang dan istirahatlah, Natsu. Sebelumnya kita mampir ke toko bunga, tidak keberatan?" Paman menungguku, sejak kami membuat drama kecil-kecilan di tengah jalan. Menghela napas berat, mengenang romansa muda yang katakanlah, penuh lika-liku tanpa embel-embel dewi afrodit.

"Sebentar. Aku segera menyusul!"

"Pergilah. Ayahmu datang menjemput."

"Lebih tepatnya paman. Meski…. Aku tidak keberatan menganggap dia ayah. Sampai jumpa besok, Luce."

" _Bye_!" Suasana hatiku membaik dengan pertemuan kami. Suaranya yang lembut, melantunkan selamat tinggal. Lambaian Luce kubalas singkat. Menyejajarkan langkah di samping paman yang tersenyum, sangat misterius sampai tanda tanya bergantung di atas kepala.

Barang sejenak paman mengajakku ke toko bunga. Membelikan ibu buket anggrek yang baru, untuk dipajang dalam kamarnya di rumah sakit. Setelah itu paman mengantarku pulang, menyuruh beristirahat sembari menunggu kabar, sementara ia balik ke kantor. Di rumah sendirian jelas membosankan. Menghabiskan waktu dalam sunyi, kesepian yang mencekik dada. Hiburan duniawi pun tak cukup untuk mengusirnya.

"Acaranya membosankan semua! Aku tidur saja, deh."

 _KLIK!_

Kuharap sesuatu terjadi, seperti mimpi yang penuh dengan keajaiban.

-ll-

 _Sore hari…._

 _TIK … TOK … TIK … TOK…._

 _KIKUK…. KIKUK….!_

"Hoamm….! Jam berapa sekarang?" Tepat pukul empat. Pantas, 'Tuti si burung' keluar-masuk tiga kali berturut-turut.

Merupakan rekor tidur terpanjangku, sampai-sampai ada sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab. Sekali lihat pun nama sang kontak terekam jelas, adalah Loke Leo yang entah kenapa kehilangan kesabarannya. Aku memutuskan telepon balik, sekalian bilang terima kasih atas, 'jasa pengantaran gratis' dan yakisoba di kulkas. Tak perlu menit untuk menunggu, ia membalas beruraikan nada panik, ikut menular padaku yang buru-buru bangkit menuju rumah sakit.

"Benarkah? Kau serius?!"

"Di saat seperti ini mana mungkin aku bercanda. Cepat datang, kalau bisa pesan saja taksi!"

Kecepatanku sudah maksimal dengan napas menderu, melintasi padat dan senja yang berbaur kontras. Namun waktu bagai menyempit dalam lari maraton ini, dua puluh empat jam milikku terpangkas, seiring langkah demi langkah terpilin. Jejak air mata menemani di sepanjang jalan, merembes dari mataku yang diusap secara kasar. Cowok tidak boleh cengeng, bahkan untuk menangisi 'kepulangan' ibu atau kepergian ayah.

 _Hosh … hosh…._

"Uhuk … uhuk…."

Paru-paruku tersengal, terjerat sesak akibat kekurangan oksigen. Nyaris setengah jam berlari, akhirnya aku tiba di rumah sakit. Dengan kasar menerobos pintu, sambil menghentak-hentakkan sepatu, di hadapan lift yang menggantungkan diri, entah kapan muncul ke permukaan. Terlalu lama untuk menunggu, kakiku dipaksakan menaiki ratusan anak tangga. Membuat heran sekaligus menuai teguran, dari suster di sepanjang lorong.

"Dilarang berlarian di koridor! Hey, kau mendengarku?!"

"Maaf. Saya buru-buru!" Kalau bukan karena ibu, untuk apa aku memaksakan diri? Berlari hingga mati rasa, jantung ingin meledak sampai muntah. Diriku tak lagi sebodoh itu, untuk membuat beliau menangis!

"Hah … hah…. Sampai … sudah sampai!"

 _CKLEK!_

Namun kosong, kamar berplat 309 melompong tanpa siapapun. Aku yang lelah terjatuh berlutut. Ranjang di mana ibu biasa menatap jendela, sudah rapi dengan selimut terlipat dan riwayat yang ditinggalkan.

"Siapa yang Anda cari, tuan?" Seorang suster berlutut, menepuk bahuku yang tegang akibat nyeri.

"Ibu … di mana ibuku?!" Pundaknya kuguncang membabi buta. Menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut, tapi ia malah diam dan terkaget-kaget. Sulit berbicara dengan tingkahku yang di luar kendali.

" _Natsu._ "

"Ibu? Ibu!"

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

 _BRAKKK!_

"Pelan-pelan menutup pintunya, bodoh! Padahal di telepon, sudah kuberitahu kamar nomor tiga ratus sepuluh, dasar…." Loke keluar takzim. Memberi privasi antara aku dengannya, kami yang belum bertemu beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ibu, ya….?"

"Klise sekali. Ibu sendiri yang memanggilmu, buktinya Natsu dengar. Kemarilah, sudah lama tidak berpelukan."

 _HUG!_

"Bagaimana bilangnya? Aku takut ibu meninggalkanku. Kita belum merayakan ulang tahunmu, makan puding pisang, meniup lilin bersama-sama. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan … jadi…. Syukurlah."

"Sebelum Natsu datang, ibu melihat ada wanita buta meniup dandelion. Benihnya sangat cantik. Lihat, masih tersisa beberapa." Kakiku bergerak ke arah yang dituju. Menyaksikan kala jingga dan putih berpadu, dengan kuning-kemerahan awan sirus. Bagaikan sahabat, mereka bersanding membentuk harmonisasi.

"Ehem! Rumornya jika dandelion ditiup dua kali, harapan seseorang akan lebih cepat terkabul. Telah melewati semua ini, saya ucapkan selamat padamu." Dokter muncul dari balik pintu. Tersenyum mahfum menanggapi keterkejutanku.

"Maaf! Dulu saya selalu mencacimu. Padahal tanpa dokter, mustahil ibu bertahan."

"Ya … sebenarnya kami merasa bersalah. Naikkan kepalamu, tatap wajah saya.", "Ketahuilah, Natsu, keajaiban yang membuat ibumu bangun. Tim medis sudah menyerah sewaktu operasi, namun tiba-tiba, secercah harapan itu datang menyebabkan siapapun terkaget-kaget."

"Detak jantung ibumu kembali normal, tepat setelah dandelion pertama ditiupkan. Saya melihatnya sekilas. Keajaiban itu benar-benar ada, walau menentang ilmu pengetahuan."

"Berkat Luce, ya?" Berbalik menghadap jendela, aku mencarinya dari antara pepohonan–ia yang duduk di pinggir pancuran, memainkan tangkai dandelion tanpa mengetahui, mata ini mengawasi begitu dekat.

 _Tes … tes…._

Mereka bahkan ibu, tak perlu aku tahu menangis. Biarkanlah rintik ini menjadi seperti embun, menjejak pada kaca yang dihias pernak-pernik, dari uraian kristal bernama air mata. Pelipisku benar-benar menempel untuk itu, macam orang bodoh seakan mereka berlari dan menabrak jendela, amat sangat sengaja.

"Dokter, ibu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Semoga kalian setuju."

Kesempatan ini ada, untuk berterima kasih padamu.

 _Esok hari waktu senja…._

Kunjungan ini telah kutambahkan pada rutinitas. Tiap sore usai pulang kerja, bukan lagi kedai ramen atau segelas bir, melainkan pinggir jalan di mana dirinya berbaur, dengan ramai yang menyesakkan. Namun kali itu berbeda, ibarat jauh di mata dekat di hati, kami saling menemukan di tengah ribuan eksistensi. Merangkum dua pandangan yang mustahil bertemu, bahkan pada satu titik sekalipun.

"Sore, Luce. Sedang berlindung dari matahari?" Sinarnya bukan kuning sekalipun, oranye berhenti memancarkan teduh, yang memayungi umat manusia.

"Begitulah. Kepalaku tersengat rasanya."

"Hahaha…. Mau es krim? Aku sempat beli sebelum mampir. Tapi sebelumnya … tebak dulu! Di tangan mana yang rasa vanilla?" Sesaat menimbang-nimbang, telunjuk Luce menyentuh bungkus di bagian kanan. Tepat sasaran seperti biasa!

"Benar! Sudah tahu pun, bagiku tetap saja mengesankan." Bersandar di sampingnya yang melahap es krim, rindang pohon ikut kunikmati dalam nyaman. Menjilati rasa cokelat dengan sensasi dingin tak tanggung-tanggung mengetarkan lidah.

"Pujianmu berlebihan. Aku asal menebak, kok. Omong-omong … kapan salju turun?"

"Kita menanyakan hal yang sama. BMKG baru melaporkan, tahun ini musim dingin terlambat dari tanggal seharusnya."

"Pantas. Kupikir kepalaku bermasalah, sampai tidak merasakan salju."

"Inderamu setajam silet, topan mampir pun kau langsung tahu. Aku yakin itu!"

"Bentuknya seperti apa tahu saja tidak. Bisa-bisa mereka mengataiku gila, bilang ada topan sedangkan langit mendung biasa."

"Maukah kau mencari tahu, Luce?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, asal orang lain bahagia….", "Dan aku juga berkata, '…. Akan kubuat kau menikmatinya." Sifat keras kepalanya membuat Luce menolakku. Ternyata memang, mustahil dengan mengajak langsung.

"Atau pikirkan baik-baik, jika kau menolak si pendonor, dia akan sedih dan kecewa. Orangnya menghubungiku terus, lho. Bertanya apa kau setuju, kapan operasi bisa dimulai. Banyak…. Sekali!" Kedua tanganku merentang bebas, mengenggam stik es krim yang kandas lima menit lalu.

"Tipe yang gigih, ya? Tolong katakan, daripada mendonorkan mata untukku, alangkah baiknya diberikan pada yang lebih membutuhkan."

"Pendonor ini punya alasan khusus. Aku mana tega menolaknya."

"Sepenting itukah? Memang apa?"

"Dia ingin dilihat olehmu. Alasannya sederhana, ya? Terlalu bodoh sampai merelakan, 'jendela dunia', pemberian Tuhan."

"A-aku bingung harus menjawab apa."

"Terimalah, dengan begitu dia bahagia! Pendonor itu mencintaimu sejak kalian bertemu. Ia punya banyak kalimat untuk disampaikan. Namun sebelumnya … dia ingin dilihat olehmu. Dari mata turun ke hati, permohonan dandelion sekalipun tak dapat memahami peribahasa tersebut."

"Mencintai … ku? Dia benar-benar aneh. Dari sekian jiwa di langit Magnolia, kenapa … kenapa harus gadis bodoh yang membuang harapannya, demi kebahagiaan orang lain?" Di sini aku terdiam. Monolog itu hanya kusaksikan dalam genggaman bisu.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin menangis … menangis sangat keras, namun tertawa di waktu bersamaan. Siapapun pendonor itu, dia adalah dandelionku. Sungguh terima kasih padanya. Kesempatan mengenalmu. Pertemuan kita. Benar kata ibu, Tuhan tak pernah membuangku."

Mengusap mata seakan menangis, di belakangnya beringin berembus kencang. Daun-daun beterbangan liar, ikut menari dengan angin musim dingin berirama lembut, menggemulai membelai pipiku yang kering beku, akan air mata. Tubuh kami melebur dalam pelukan, sekali ini saja…. Biarkan aku merengkuh, menelusuri lorong hatimu bukan untuk sebuah jawaban, melainkan demi mengukir kalimat itu, 'terima kasih atas segalanya.'

"Besok siang akan kujemput. Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian. Dua puluh tahun lebih tinggal di Magnolia pun, tetap saja berbahaya." Baritonku berbisik lirih. Terlalu lemah dan letih, bahkan untuk didengar oleh angin.

"Tunggu aku, Natsu."

Matahari tumbang dengan berakhirnya pertemuan kami. Aku pulang tanpa hampa. Justru menjemput pelangi di sepanjang langkah.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Dua kali bolos kerja, pertama akibat 'terjatuh', sekarang menjemput Luce yang segera menjalankan operasi mata. Lucunya, Loke Leo calon boss kami mendadak begitu pengertian, cuma-cuma memberiku cuti usai mendengar alasan berikut, 'aku ingin mengantar gadis itu kepada pahlawannya'.

Sesuai janji, kami bertemu di tempatnya biasa berjualan. Diriku menyalip keramaian sementara ia menunggu. Mengulurkan tangan untukku meraihnya, sehingga kami tak terpisah semudah itu. Bersama menaiki motor butut, mentari yang menaungi penuh rasa sayang, deru kendaraan di tengah sunyi antara aku dengan Luce, menjadi satu-satunya musik yang mengiring perjalanan. Luce bersandar pada punggungku. Serunai alam me-ninabobokan-nya teramat lelap.

Andaikata momen ini adalah kencan, aku bisa menikmati wajah manisnya, tanpa perlu menginterupsi bahwa kami tiba di rumah sakit. Usai terbangun paksa, Luce melakukan peregangan, baru mengikut setelah namanya kupanggil, dengan nada mengoda yang menggantung ringan. Sejak awal pun ia antusias, mau dikata apa juga, harapan itu tak pernah menghilang selain bersembunyi. Kita memiliki kesamaan sekaligus perbedaan nan mencolok.

"Pagi, dokter. Dia Luce yang kuceritakan. Mohon bantuannya."

"Mo-mohon bantuannya!" Membungkukkan badan sejenak, Luce kesulitan menyembunyikan raut panik didominasi takut. Donor berarti melakukan operasi, gagal maka tak tanggung-tanggung bayarannya.

"Rileks saja. Silakan ke ruang ganti, suster Yukino akan mengantarmu."

"Percayalah, Luce. Kau sudah berdoa untuk ini, Tuhan pasti ... melindungi. To-tolong jaga dia, ya! Aku mengandalkanmu."

"Perubahanmu banyak sekali. Malah tidak terasa, setahun berlalu. Mulai sekarang, temani ibumu setiap ke gereja, paham? Tentunya bersama Lucy juga," pesan dokter mengangkat tangan. Meninggalkanku yang beranjak menuju kamar inap.

Di kamar berplat 467, Luce duduk ditemani suster muda bersurai sebahu. Kami mengobrol sebelum dokter memanggil kembali. Pada saat membahagiakan ini, lisanku justru kehabisan kata-kata. Mau memberi penghiburan pun, sekarang ia setenang danau di tengah malam, bagai angsa yang siap terbang mengepakkan sayapnya. Aku memikirkan awal hingga masa sekarang. Katakanlah benang merah terputus, apa kelanjutan dari suatu hubungan?

Pertemuan yang baru atau perpisahan kekal?

"Maaf mengganggu. Sudah waktunya kau ke ruang operasi." Kepala beruban dokter menyembul dari balik pintu. Suster menuntun Luce yang terhenti, tepat di sampingku sebelum benar-benar berakhir.

"Ini keinginan kita, lakukanlah. Jangan sekali kali mundur."

"Boleh aku berjanji? Kau akan menjadi orang pertama. Sebagai gantinya, jangan temui siapapun. Selesai operasi, diriku adalah Lucy Heartfilia yang berbeda."

"Begitupun aku, bukan lagi Natsu Dragneel yang sama. Untuk janji itu, terima kasih. Aku senang dijadikan nomor satu." Untuk menyaksikan kebahagiaan, harapanmu dikabulkan dalam penantian panjang tersebut.

 _BLAMM!_

Seperti hari di mana usianya bertambah, senyumku tiada pudar walau sejenak.

 _Skip time~_

 _Malam hari, Rabu, 3 November X780..._

 _*kedip* *kedip*_

"Luce, Luce! Kau bisa melihatku? Hey?" Suara familier itu menguatkan keinginannya membuka mata. Menyipit kala obsidian sang pasien belum terbiasa, menerima intensitas cahaya yang dahulu tergantikan hitam legam.

"Ughh ... silau! Jangan mengibas di depanku, bo ... doh?" Bukan itu permasalahannya, melainkan sinar, tangan asing milik seseorang yang bertaut, pada jemari kanannya. Besar, kasar sekaligus menghangatkan.

"Selamat. Kau terbangun pada malam yang indah."

"Itukah kamu, Natsu?" Salmon cerah bermodel _spiky_ , pipi merah cherry dengan _grins_ seindah cakrawala, _onyx_ yang terbungkus perban di sebelah kanan, rupa itu menyambut kedatangannya senada janji mereka.

"Kedinginan, ya? Pipimu sangat merah." Dahulu, hanya terbayang-bayang olehnya dalam angan. Ribuan rupa ia lukis. Namun berbeda jauh, dengan kenyataan yang kini memproyeksikan diri. Natsu lebih tampan, manis, lucu... Melampaui ekspetasi!

"Tanganmu juga dingin, tapi saat menyentuh pipiku, entah kenapa terasa hangat."

"Apa ... salju sudah turun?" Sedikit memiringkan kepala, Lucy mendapati jawaban yang ia cari. Benar kata pastor, warnanya putih bersih, berkerumun dan jatuh dari langit.

"Kubilang juga apa, kau terbangun pada malam yang indah. Jadi, sudah terbiasa dengan matamu sekarang?"

"Kurang lebih. Rasanya seperti bermimpi... Benar juga! Aku belum berterima kasih pada si pendonor. Siapa dia? Beritahu aku ciri-cirinya." Terburu-buru hendak bangkit, Natsu mencegat bahu serta keantusiasan Lucy. Menyuruh ia duduk manis, saling tatap dengan jarak memadai.

"Daripada memusingkan itu... Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuutarakan."

"Kamu memiliki telinga guna mendengar. Hidung yang mencium aneka bau. Mulut sebagai jembatan penghubung. Sekarang ditambah mata untuk melihat, sekaligus kesempatan bagimu memulai awal baru."

"Ma-maukah kau memulai awal itu denganku? Pelan-pelan saja, jalani seperti dulu. Mu ... mungkin kita cocok, kemudian bersahabat, tinggal bersama..." Jemarinya bergerak sesuai point yang disebutkan. Membentuk angka dua dan belum berakhir di situ.

"Menikah maksudmu?" Tahu-tahu Lucy menceletuk. Mengacaukan pikirannya yang susah payah merangkai kalimat.

"Belum terpikirkan sejauh itu, sih. Apalagi punya anak, hidup bersama hingga tua... Lu-lupakan saja! Maaf jika penjelasanku bertele-tele." Selain pipi, panas telah menjalari otaknya yang semula beku. Walau tetap saja, Natsu tak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Bukan permohonan dandelion yang akan mewujudkannya, melainkan aku, Lucy Heartfilia."

Sementara di luar sini, dokter baya itu menjadi saksi bisu dari pernyataan mereka, jauh sebelum salju turun, bahkan sesudah putih menguasai bumi. Ia tersenyum membaca surat persetujuan donor, memasukannya pada saku jas, baru pergi menuju ruang praktik -sekarang waktu tutup.

 _Nama : Natsu Dragneel_

 _Usia : 24 tahun_

 _Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki_

 _Golongan darah : B_

 _Dengan ini menyetujui/_ _tidak menyetujui_ _, donor mata kepada Lucy Heartfilia. *coret yang tidak perlu*_

Tamat.

A/N : Cuma perasaan author atau setiap adegan menjadi lebih rinci? Maaf jika kesannya terlalu bertele-tele. Lucy ketemu Natsu-nya lama banget yak, wkwkw. Pengen lebih diperpanjang aja, atau kesannya jadi terlalu lambat yak?

Sedikit curhat juga, author udah bikin fic ini dari dua minggu lalu dan baru selesai sekarang. Padahal tiap hari udah bikin, kalo Minggu apalagi bisa dapet 2k. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya gak selesai-selesai nih fanfic, bukan gak ikhlas bikinnya tapi emang terasa lama kok, seriusan.

Jadi mohon review, kritik dan sarannya. Terima kasih!


End file.
